Happy Valentines Day!
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Naruto convinced Sakura to go out with him on Valentines Day! How will their day come out? Leave a nice comment


It was February 13th in the Leaf Village. Everyone was getting ready for Valentines Day. Throughout the village were little hearts and reds and pinks, flowers, little cupids, and kissing booths. Sakura just finished some papers for Lady Tsunade. She smiled as she sets them on the table and said, "All done! Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

Lady Tsunade nodded her head. "No, you're good, Sakura." She blinked. "Do you have anything special for tomorrow, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed and blinked. "Wh-what do you mean? Of course not!"

Lady Tsunade tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded her head quickly. "Absolutely!"

Tsunade sighed and sat against her chair. "Sakura," she said slowly, "You know someone has a crush on you here in the Leaf, right?"

Sakura's blush didn't leave her cheeks as she looked down. "Where are you heading to, ma'am?" she asked.

Tsunade opened her eyes and stared hard at Sakura. "Never mind. Forget it. No work tomorrow. Just go." Tsunade shooed Sakura away. "I hope she knows it's Naruto…" the Hokage murmured before she got on her paperwork.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the mansion and into the village. She ignored all the decorations and the couples and the love songs. _'I hate this holiday so much.'_

It felt like forever until she reached her house. Sakura sighed as she saw Rock Lee standing outside her door, waiting for her._ 'Don't tell me he's here about tomorrow!'_

Sakura slowly walked to her house and gave her most perfect fake smile to Lee. "Hello, Lee! What brings you here?"

Lee blinked twice and blushed. He had a sweat coming from his head as he said nervously, "Oh, he-hello, Sakura! Here!" He held out roses he hid behind his back. Sakura took them and smiled. "Um, Sa-Sakura? Will you be my Valentine tomorrow?"

Sakura kept her eyes closed and smiled. _'I don't want to be mean, let him down gently.'_ She gently touched Lee's shoulder and said, "Lee, no."

"N-no?" There was hurt in his voice.

"No. Listen, I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend. You're like a little brother."

"A little brother?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. "But I'll keep the flowers if you want."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Lee gave her a sad smile. "I'll uh…I guess I'll just train tomorrow instead and eat chocolate. Bye, Sakura." Lee left with his shoulders slump and a sad expression on his face. Sakura sighed and went into her house. She looked at the flowers and threw them away. She sat down on a couch in the living room. "Why's he so upset, he knows I rejected him before." Before Sakura could do anything there was a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes as she slowly got up and answered the door. She narrowed her eyes to see Naruto standing in front of her with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey there, Sakura-"

"What do you want?"

Naruto blinked twice and stared at her. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura brushed a strand of pink hair. "I'm sorry, Naruto. It's just been a long day. Come in." Sakura backed up and closed the door when Naruto walked in. They walked on over to a couch in the living room. Sakura crossed her legs as Naruto looked around. "You have a nice place here, Sakura!"

"Oh, thanks." Sakura smiled. "So, what is it you need?" _'I hope it's not about tomorrow…If it is…I'll make an exception'_

Naruto looked at his hands as he said, "Well, as you know, tomorrow is Valentines day."

"Yeah?" Sakura didn't know why but her cheeks were hot and blushing.

"Um…I was wondering if you wanted to be my…my…my date?" Naruto looked up with a light blush and smiled.

Sakura blinked once. Yes, Naruto has asked her out many times but never on Valentines Day. He's given a lot of hints of his interest in her. Sakura even hinted that she started having feelings for him. Captain Yamato and Sai realized their feelings. Sakura smiled at Naruto and said, "Yeah, sure."

Naruto blinked a couple of times and pinched himself. Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh. "I was checking if I was dreaming. This is real. I can't believe it; I thought you would've rejected me like the other times!"

Sakura laughed. "Maybe this time's different."

Naruto smiled. "Sooooo, um…want to see a movie then?"

"Sure. What do you want to see?"

Naruto sighed. "Why give me the hard choices?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Just pick a movie. It's not that hard, Naruto."

"Alright, alright!" Naruto held his chin under a hand and thought._ 'What do girls like to watch? Hmmmmmmmmmmm…Ha! I got it!'_ Naruto set his hand down and smiled. "How about that zombie movie? Warm bodies?"

Sakura smiled. "How'd you know I wanted to see that movie?"

_'Hell yeah! Score one for me!'_ "Well, I guessed. I heard it's really good though."

"Yeah, let's see it tomorrow. What time should we see it?"

"I'll text you when I find out." Naruto pulled out his phone to find Sakura in the contacts list. He frowned. "Um, Sakura, I don't have your number."

"Oh, why not?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Because every time I asked you'd hit me and say (in his best Sakura voice) 'Like_ HELL_ I would, idiot!'"

Sakura flinched._ 'Am I that mean? Was I a bitch to Naruto?' S_akura ignored the thought. _'No. This year I'm going to be way nicer.'_ "Naruto, can I tell you something?"

Naruto blinked. "Of course."

Sakura took in a deep breath and scooted a little closer to Naruto. "Naruto, I just wanted to apologize from the years I've been mean to you. I never meant to hurt you. I don't mean to be a…bitch. It's just-"Sakura stopped, Naruto placed two fingers on her lips. He had the most understanding look in his blue eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Stop. You don't have to explain to me." He pulled his hand back and brushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Just knowing you'll be with me tomorrow in all that I need." He hesitatingly pulled Sakura in a small hug. Sakura awkwardly accepted it as he held her. She buried her face in his shirt, calming her down.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Sakura felt his body shake as he let out a light laugh.

* * *

Naruto left about an hour ago with her number in his phone. Sakura flopped down on her bed and splayed her arms out. "I can't believe I'm going out with Naruto tomorrow on Valentines Day." she whispered. She smiled to herself. "I'm glad though." She slowly closed her eyes and remembered the times Naruto saved her, joked around with her, and his attempts at trying to kiss her. Sakura laughed as she remembered his face as he puckered up like a fish.

Naruto jumped up and down on his bed. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't believe that he and Sakura are actually going on a date tomorrow! He kept laughing because he was so happy. "This is my chance to impress her!" he said. He flopped down on his bed and hugged his pillow. "I'm going to surprise her tomorrow after the movie. She'll love it!" He remembered before he walked out of her home what Sakura said, "NO GIFTS!"

"Yeah, yeah, no gifts…"Naruto frowned as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm still going to get her something!" Naruto tuned his head. He was staring at a little black box on his nightstand. He bought Sakura something when he came back to the Leaf Village. He just never got the courage to give it to her. He smiled as he looked at the gift. "Now I can actually give the gift to her." Naruto pulled out his phone and looked up the times for the movies. He found one and started to text movie starts 2:30. Want to go? Sakura. He texted: Hey

Sakura: Tht early?

Naruto: Come on! Tht way we could hang out after!

Sakura: Alright

Naruto: Kool! Pick U up at 2:10?

Sakura: Sure

Naruto: Sweet! Cya

Sakura: Byez

Naruto set his phone down and smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura straightened out her dress and looked herself over in the mirror it was now that dreadful day: Valentines Day. Sakura checked the clock; it was now 1:30. _'Naruto will be here soon!'_ she thought. Sakura was wearing a short hot pink sleeve less dress with a black light jacket and red heels. "Why the hell did they invent these damn shoes!" she growled. Sakura kept tripping as she practiced walking across her room. Sakura gave up practicing and threw them back in her closet. She puts on a comfortable pair of shoes with pink sparkles. Sakura went to her desk and picked out a flowery perfume. She sprayed some on her arms and across her chest as she heard her doorbell ring. She blushed as she looked herself over one last time and headed to the door. She almost forgot his present and slipped it into her jacket pocket. _'I know I said no gifts…but it's special.'_ she thought. Sakura climbed down stairs and walked to the door. She opened the door to find Naruto in a smooth velvet black tuxedo with a orange tie hanging down his collar. He was playing with the flower petals he had in his hand. He looked up and blushed. He hid the flowers behind his back and gave a big goofy grin.

"H-Hi." he said.

"Hey."

"You look beautiful Sakura." he said shyly. "I uh, I got you something." Naruto handed her a bouquet of beautiful colorful roses. Sakura blushed as she looked at them and felt a petal.

"Th-thanks, Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"No problem."

"I'm gonna set these in a vase, be right back." Sakura quickly went inside and pulled out a vase. She puts the flowers inside the vase with water. She sets the vase full of colorful roses upstairs in her bedroom. Sakura rushes downstairs and back to Naruto.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep!" Naruto smiled.

"You sure smile a lot, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Well, that's because I'm with you. You make me smile like this, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Why are you being so cheesy?"

"I'm not. Why would I be cheesy with you, Sakura? I'm telling the truth."

Sakura smiled. "Well thank you." Sakura looked Naruto over. "Don't you think you're over dressed? We're just going to the movies."

Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh. "Well, you see, I had no idea what to wear. And I've been saving this suit for a special occasion. This day is pretty special to me, that's why I'm wearing this. Why, you don't like it?"

"No, no! I like it!" Sakura laughed. "It makes you look…sexy."

Naruto blushed red._ 'SCORE!'_ he thought. "Really?" he asked. "I look sexy?"

"Yep!"

"Well, thanks!"

"Don't get it to your head Naruto, geez."

"Ha ha, I won't."

* * *

They arrived in the movie theater and were sitting down in the area where Warm Bodies was playing. Surprisingly, no one was there except Naruto and Sakura.

"Wow! I can't believe no one else is here"! Naruto said.

"Yeah, especially that this is a zombie romance comedy movie." Sakura said. "What I've seen from the trailers, is that the Zombie R is hot!"

"Hot?!"

"Mmm hmmm."

Naruto pouted and mumbled.

Sakura laughed. "You don't need to be jealous of a hot zombie, Naruto. I can't have him anyway. Sadly he's not real and is taken by the blonde."

"I wasn't jealous!"

Sakura giggled as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. This was perfect! The one chance to get close to Sakura! _'Just do it, Naruto! It's your chance! Just wrap and arm across her shoulders!'_

Naruto breathed in a shaky breath as he slowly pulled up and arm and wrapped it across Sakura's shoulders. He blushed as he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a beating. He peeked an eyes open to see Sakura leaning into him. _'Next step, Naruto, next step!'_ he thought as he reached out and held her hand with the one across her shoulders. He felt her freeze at his touch but then she slowly held his hand. Her hands felt cold in his. He shivered lightly. Naruto gently rubbed her hand as the zombies started attacking the humans. R was eating a boy's brain when Naruto murmured, "Thanks for coming, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. "No problem, I'm already having fun."

* * *

"I loved that movie!" Sakura squealed. "I want R so bad!"

"Well to bad, you're stuck with me." Naruto teased.

"Aw, that sucks." Sakura teased back. She teasingly held Naruto's tied and tugged at it. Before she knew it, Naruto tripped and held her against the wall. His head hit the wall. As he pulled back he looked into her green eyes. Sakura's cheeks were hot and red as she looked at his lips and then back into his blue eyes. "Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto started leaning in until Flyleaf's Missing started to ring from Sakura's phone. They both jumped and Naruto immediately backed up and walked away. "You-you can answer that, Sakura." he said.

Sakura blushed as she angrily opened the phone and said, "What?"

"I see you two!" Ino squealed. "You almost kissed! Why are you with that loser?"

"Ino, he's not a loser! And we weren't about to kiss-"

"Oh please! I saw you two looking passionately into each other eyes, Naruto leaning in, you holding onto his tie! You were so about to kiss-"

Sakura hung up on her and ran a hand down her face._ 'Damn it Ino!'_ she thought. Sakura sighed as she walked back to Naruto. "Sorry about that, it was Ino."

"Oh, it's alright." He smiled. Naruto offered her his hand. She took it only to be pulled into his arms, bridal style. She squeaked as he held her close. "I'm going to take you somewhere only I know of." He smiled down at her. "Close you eyes."

"Why?"

"I don't have a blind fold on me. Please, Sakura, this place means a lot to me. Just please close your eyes."

Sakura noticed the urgency in his voice. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Alright, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto smirked as he leaped from the ground onto different buildings, heading to his most secret place close to him.

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Naruto gently set her down. Sakura quickly fixed her dress out before she took a step forward. "Na-Naruto, where are we-"

"We're on top of the past Hokage's heads." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I feel closer to my Dad when I'm up here and can look at our Village. A Village that I might one day watch as the Hokage."

"Naruto, you shouldn't have brought me up here-"

"Why?" Naruto flinched.

"This place is really special to you, it has a great meaning to you…I don't know why I'm even here." Sakura took a couple of steps back and sat down on a semi comfortable rock.

Naruto walked over to her and bent down so they were eye level with each other. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You're the only person I'm showing this to, Sakura."

"Why?" she yelled. "All I've ever done is hurt you! Naruto, I'm a horrible person, you shouldn't even like me-"Naruto wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her closer to him. He gently held her as he stood up. Sakura froze as he whispered into her hair, "Will you stop saying that, Sakura. You are none of those things." He took a deep breath. "You're the most important person to me."

Sakura held back tears as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. She held on to his tuxedo tightly. "Th-thank you, Naruto."

Naruto hesitatingly pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. He smiled. "Don't cry, Sakura." He pulled out something from his pocket. "I know you said no presents, but I got you this a very long time ago."

Naruto handed her the little velvet box. Sakura looked at Naruto before she opened the box. She gasped as she saw a beautiful sparkly heart shaped necklace with a butterfly in the heart. On the heart it says "Sakura". Sakura was speechless as Naruto got behind her and moved her pink hair as he puts on the necklace. Sakura touched the necklace as it sat perfectly between her breasts. She faced Naruto and asks, "Ho-how do I look?"

Naruto smiled. "You look beautiful, Sakura."

Sakura gave a small laugh. "You make my gift look stupid."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Sakura pulled out an 'All you can eat Ramen' card for Ichirakus. "I thought you might like it since you love their ramen so much."

Naruto laughed and smiled. "I love this, Sakura! He held on to the card and placed it in his pocket. "We can use it tomorrow! Hehe!"

"You really like it? You're not just saying it?"

"Why would I lie to you, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down and blushed. "I don't know."

Naruto removed the space between them, causing Sakura to trip. Naruto caught her by holding her back and pulling her into him. "Got chya." he said. Their faces were inches apart. _'Uh oh'_ Naruto thought. _'We're about to kiss! Our first kiss is about to happen! DO NOT SCREW IT UP NARUTO'_

Naruto pulled back. "Sakura-mmph!" Sakura kissed his lips as she held his face between her hands. Naruto's hands moved up her body, one behind her head, the other around her waist. He kissed her back, feeling her rosy lips against his. He tilted his head to kiss her better. Before they knew it they pulled back to breathe. They were both breathing quickly, their foreheads touching each other, They were both smiling goofishly at each other.

"Wow," Sakura whispered.

"Wow," Naruto repeated.

"That was…nice." Sakura blushed.

"Want to do it again?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled. Sakura placed a finger on his lips. "Naruto, Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day, Sakura." He kissed her and their night was perfect for the first time.


End file.
